


How to Meet Your Best Friends (Boy)friend

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [16]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Rouge finally meets Sonic. Shadow is easily flustered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was originally gonna be full of angst. Instead, it is full of fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Timeline here: http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Rouge's heels clicked on the concrete floor of the flower shop. She checked her phone. It was five twenty nine on the dot, and the shop was empty, just as Shadow said it would be. Her plump, glittery lips curled in satisfaction at the sight of him. Shadow hadn't noticed her yet, bent over a flower pot on a lower shelf, so using her wings to glide through the room silently, she snuck up behind him. Reeling her hand back, she cracked her palm across his ass, the sound echoing through the room. Shadow squealed an octave higher than he would care to admit, whipping around with fists ready to fight.   
  
"Rouge!" He shouted upon realizing his assailant was his own best friend. "I told you not to do that!"  
  
"And I said no promises." She squealed in delight at Shadow's rage, narrowly avoiding a punch to the shoulder.  
  
"Someday, I am going to kill you."  
  
"You say that, but you never do."  
  
"That's because I want to finish college before getting arrested."  
  
"Suuuure." Rouge rolled her eyes. "So, when's your boyfriend gonna get here?"  
  
"First of all, he's not my boyfriend, don't call him that." Shadow jabbed a finger in her face, which she attempted to bite, nicking the tip of his finger. He rubbed it in his palm.  
  
"Secondly, don't bite my finger. Thirdly, he'll be here any second now, so don't embarrass me."  
  
She winked. "No promises."  
  
"God damn it Rouge! Don't screw this up for me!"  
  
"Got it, match maker mode initiated."  
  
"No- that's not what I-"  
  
The door chimed. In stepped that annoying royal blue hedgehog. He smiled and waved at them, charming as ever.  
  
"Hey Shadow! Who's this?"  
  
"Uh, a friend. She's my childhood friend."  
  
"Does she have a name?" Rouge giggled when Sonic winked at her.  
  
"Uh- yeah, of course." Shadow bit the inside of his cheeks, irritated at how easily his face turned red. "Her name is Rouge."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rouge! My name's Sonic." He jovially took her hand in his, shaking it with confidence.   
  
"Charmed."   
  
"Heh, introducing me to your family already Shadow? We've only been on one date!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Shadow choked, "I- we-"  
  
"Hey that reminds me," Rouge added, "you still haven't told me the details of that date. Maybe I should get the story from both sides?"  
  
Sonic gasped, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Oh yes! My brother is fed up with hearing about it, so I might as well tell you."  
  
Shadow lunged for him, locking arms with the blue hedgehog as he attempted to shut his mouth, possibly permanently.  
  
"It was so nice! Shadow was so beautiful with flowers in his quills and the food was great and so many people told me I had a beautiful boyfriend and- mph!"  
  
Shadow finally slipped free, a second too late, and muffled Sonic's big mouth. Rouge cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"So much for 'he's not my boyfriend', huh Shadow?"  
  
Sonic giggled along with her with Shadow's irritated growl.  
  
"What? No! I just- ugh!" Shadow threw his hands in the air. "You two are so embarrassing!"  
  
"Yeah we know." Sonic shook his shoulders with a satisfied grin. "It's fun to watch you squirm."  
  
Shadow took a shot at his shoulder, making a nice thwack! sound. Sonic squealed with delight as he rubbed at his sore shoulder.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Worth it."  
  
"Now I see why you haven't had more dates." Rouge twirled a lock of fur in her fingers. "You have a mini one everyday!"  
  
"Rouge!" Shadow grabbed at her, but she flew away just in time, laughing hysterically. "I'm gonna slap you!"  
  
"Well, you know it's true." Sonic leaned an elbow on one of the shelves after making sure it was secure. "I don't buy these daily flowers for nothing."  
  
Shadow stopped and glared at him through the heat of his cheeks before hiding away in his hands.   
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Why don't you go out and find someone who's actually attractive."  
  
"I already did, dummy."  
  
"Then you're more stupid than I had originally thought."   
  
"Stupid or not, you haven't denied I'm your boo yet."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"That's your job."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's getting kinda steamy in here, should I leave?"   
  
Shadow's eyes went comically wide, Sonic bursting into another fit of giggles.  
  
"ROUGE!"   
  
"Am I interrupting something here?"  
  
Mary drummed her fingers along the counter of the cashier, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"No Mary." Shadow glared at them hotly, attempting to burn through his friends coy smiles. "Not anything important."  
  
"Well, if you're done being gay with each other, you're free to go Shadow."  
  
"Oh I'm never done being gay Miss Mary." Sonic grasped Shadow's shoulders, obnoxiously licking along his dark skin. Shadow's whole body shuddered at the wet touch, shouting in surprise.  
  
"EW!" He elbowed Sonic in the gut, furiously wiping the saliva off on his hand. "EWEWEWEWEWEW SONIC!!!"   
  
Sonic choked on his laughter, clutching his sore stomach and rushing out the door as Shadow chased him out of the store.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!"   
  
Rouge dropped a bill in the tip jar, returned the thumbs up Mary gave her, and sauntered out behind them


End file.
